


[Podfic] Menjaga Penjaga

by ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom
Summary: Arthur bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak, dan yang ia tahu hanyalah ia tidak boleh (benar-benar tidak boleh) tidur.





	[Podfic] Menjaga Penjaga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Menjaga Penjaga](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412719) by rasyalleva. 



> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Menjaga Penjaga © rasyalleva  
> Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Diamond Princess no Yuutsu © Lantis

Link Podfic:

  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1C5EVWhtIpZhoVa7R58YcppVYsx-emTyQ)
  * [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/rnmnd/podfic-menjaga-penjaga)



**Author's Note:**

> Hola, Sya (dan seluruh pendengar lain)!
> 
> Ini ... aDUH HAHAHAHA AKU TEH GAK TAU KENAPA AKU NGOMONGNYA NGEBUT PISAN. Semoga ngepas-ngepas aja sama ceritanya yaa :")) terus ... semoga musiknya pas juga HAHA agak bingung sama mood ceritanya, antara deg-degan atau gimana aku bingung(?), pokoknya semoga kamu suka deh ya! :"3
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
